gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Multiplayer Clothing in GTA IV
As you rank up on GTA IV's multiplayer system, you unlock more clothing. The clothing you start off with is pretty much boring and bland. However, as you rank up in GTA IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony (the money you have counts for all 3), you unlock better clothing. Below is a list of the clothing you unlock at each rank. Please edit this page if you know you can add to it in any way. Also, the TLaD section has clothes from GTA IV, so someone please differentiate between the two and use the style of table that is available right now for these, not any other table. *''Note: This only applies to unmodded GTA IV, TLaD and TBoGT on the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3, not the PC.'' Clothing differs between GTA IV Episodes, for example - you will not be able to wear the GTA IV clothing in The Lost and Damned or The Ballad of Gay Tony. Each episode will have unique player models and different styles of clothes to suit the episode's setting. Of extra note, female characters '''may '''obtain a piece of clothing 1 or 2 ranks earlier than a male character would, so just be extra vigilant of what rank unlocks what to avoid disappointment. Unlock List This is a list of the apparel that you unlock with each level. GTA IV multiplayer *Usage- Certain people like to wear the motorcyclists helmet or pilot's headset because of what they do on GTA. The jackets remain the same, only varying in color. The glasses are about the same, starting with nerdy and ending with a pair of aviator shades. Almost all the pants are generic jeans. Hats vary, from Cossack hats, to motorcycle helmets, to wool hats. Also, playing as a zombie or a stripper is allowed. Zombies and strippers can only change their hats and eyewear. The Lost and Damned multiplayer *Usage - During gang wars or certain Team Deathmatches, bandanas can help differentiate between friend and foe. Certain people prefer red bandanas, while some prefer blue; camo; black; or red, white, and blue. The ski mask is available in green, red, and blue. Jackets, which get more awards upon level-ups, start off as basic leather jackets, and end with a red and black jacket with The Lost symbol on the back, along with about a dozen awards. Pants remain essentially the same, as does eyegear and helmets. Also, tattoos can be worn if a sleeveless shirt is being worn. The Ballad of Gay Tony Multiplayer *Usage - The clothes on The Ballad of Gay Tony are very similar to the clothes in GTA IV. The shirts are mostly cheap suits and hoodies, and there are 2 pairs of jeans, and 3 pairs of tight pants. The shoes are actually noticeable, as one pair of jeans features a pair of black and red sneakers. The hats are mostly baseball caps. There is also a wool hat, and several fedoras. Category:Clothing Category:Multiplayer in GTA IV Category:Multiplayer